mon idée de genie ! Parodie de Naruto
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Alors que je m'ennuiyé en cours d'allemand, une idée me frappa à l'esprit ! ce n'est pas une fic avec une histoire mais c'est autre chose, une nouvelle idée. Voici le premier épisode ! Projet abandonné
1. Chapter 1

**Ma toute nouvelle idée !**

_(Musique de fond : Théme de Naruto)_

Yue : Très chers Amis ! Mesdemoiselles et belles celibataires ! C'est moi votre ami Yue ! J'ai une grande nouvelle aujourd'hui !

Naruto : T'arrête les fanfics qui me torturent ?

Sasuke : Tu me fais une fic où je tue mon frère ?

Hinata : Une histoire où je me marie avec Naruto ?

Yue : Bon Heu... Bon vous les perso de Naruto, c'est pas vraiment une bonne...

Tous : Quoi ?

Yue : Je disais donc : J'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé !

Naruto : Non ! En faite, tu as dis : "J'ai une grande nouvelle **aujourd'hui** !"

Yue : Ta gueule ! Bref ! Voici ce que j'avais à dire ! Je vais tenter de crée une PARODIE de Naruto !

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ?

Yue : TA GUEULE !! J'ai dis ! Je continu ! Oui ! Je vais essaiyé de crée une parodie du manga Naruto ! Mais pourquoi me diriez-vous ! Et bien... La raison est toute simple ! Etant fan des SAGA en MP3 surtout des parodies comme Banal fantasy 1 et 2, Resident Senil, Lezard Ball, la parodie de Dragon Ball. Je m'ennuiyais en classe alors j'ai eu l'idée de génie...

Naruto : Génie ? Mon cul ouais !

Yue : Si tu veux pas finir gay dans mes autres créations ferme ta gueule ! Enfin... J'ai eu la brillante idée d'imaginé une parodie de Naruto... Malheureusement... J'ai du mal... C'est encore en phase de préparation... En plus... A la base, je voulais en faire une saga mp3... Mais j'ai pas ce qu'il faut et faute de moyen, j'ai pas de micro... Mais bon, l'écrire n'est déjà pas si mal. Voici la bande annonce... Enfin... Si c'était une saga mp3.

_(Musique de fond, Rock, générique de la saison 1, version longue)_

_Voix-off : Dans un coin paumé sur terre, sur un continent que personne n'a jamais vu malgrés les satelites hyper sophistiqués, se trouvent des villages cachés de ninjas. Dans le village de Coconuts connu pour ses feuilles de canabis, se trouve un apprenti-ninja qui rêve de devenir Encage, le rang le plus haut des ninjas, qui s'appelle Narutoto, connu pour ses blagues mais surtout, connu auprès des adultes car il sert de prison au démon-renard. Le renard à dix queues (normalement c'est neuf, c'est un mâle) a dévasté il y a fort longtemps l'un des champ principaux de cannabis de Coconuts, mettant le quatrième Encage en colère et ce dernier enferma le renard dans Narutoto qui n'était qu'un bébé._

_Narutoto, est un genie, c'est à dire, un apprenti ninja. Il est dans une équipe qui est composé de :_

_Sasoule(ça soule), le mec que toute les filles aimeraient se faire, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier car il aimait savoir qu'il était l'objet de désir de tant de demoiselle._

_Sacoula (ça coule là), seule fille de l'équipe, intelligente mais idiote devant Sasoule. Elle rêve de se faire ce dernier._

_Ces trois genies sont sous la tutelle de Kakachié, un Jouer, c'est à dire ninjas supérieur, qui malgrés son oeil en moins et sa bouche masqué sous un masque, il arrive a dragué toute les filles de Coconuts. Plus d'une fois, quand il parle, on a l'impression d'entendre Kenny de South park, mais allez savoir comment, tout le monde le comprend._

_Dans cete histoire, Kakachié, a inscris ses larbins, je dis larbins car il s'en sert comme esclave de temps en temps, à l'examen de choutté, c'est à dire ninja de classe moyen._

_Comment cela va-t-il se passé ?_

_Vous le serez en suivant cette trépidante histoire sur votre ordinateur ou sur celui de votre ecole ou encore chez un ami, ça dépend de vous !_

Yue : Alors ? Elle est pas cool mon idée ?

Naruto : A chier !!

Yue : Mais pourquoi j'ai pris Naruto ? J'aurais du prendre Full metal Alchimist... Mais là, j'aurais du mal... J'ai dû mal à le rendre plus drôle qu'il ne l'ai déjà... J'aurais dû prendre Hunter X Hunter... Non ! J'ai trop de respect pour ce manga !

Naruto : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Yue : J'ai plus de facilité a crée des histoires sur ton manga que sur d'autres ! ça content !

Naruto : Oui je sais ! Mon histoire est très bien et tout le monde l'aime !

Yue : Ouais... Si tu veux ! Voila, c'était ma petite idée, dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et si des gars veulent en faire une saga en mp3 vu qu'ils ont le matos, dite le moi, je serai ravi de faire le scénario !

Naruto : Continue de rêvé ! C'est pas demain que ça va arrivé !

Yue : Bha je peux toujours essaiyer ! ça coute rien !


	2. 1er episode

**Episode 1 : Ben... C'est le premier épisode !**

_Musique de fond, opening Un de la série._

Narrateur : Bonjours chers amis ! Laissez moi vous raconter les nouvelles aventures, mésaventures ça depend les point de vu, de Narutoto et ses... Amis, oui on peut dire ça, même s'ils ont plus envis de se frapper les un sur les autres, ils s'aiment les un les autres. Aujourd'hui, Naruto et son équipe vont s'inscrire pour l'examen de choutté, ninjas classe moyen.

_Fin de la musique._

_Bruit de pas, d'une personne qui cours puis ça s'arrête._

Sakoula : Putain Narutoto ! Tu pourrais pas être en avance ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois dans la vie ?

Narutoto : Mais c'est pas ma faute... Un chat me bloquait le chemin et...

Sakoula : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Me dit pas que Kakachié n'a appris ces excuses bidons !

Sasoule : Pour une fois qu'il apprend un truc, faut pas lui en vouloir !

Narutoto : Je savais que ça marxherait pas cette excuse... J'aurais pas dû écouter notre maître.

Sasoule : Bon, puisque notre boulet et arrivé, on va pouvoir y aller.

Narutoto : Allez où ?

Sakoula : A l'academie !

Narutoto : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? On a fini d'y aller depuis des mois !

Sakoula : Rassure moi Narutoto... Tu le fais expret là !

Narutoto : Ben non...

_Bruit de quelque chose que l'on secoue._

Sakoula : On doit aller déposer nos inscription pour passer l'examen de chouté ! T'étais même impatient hier quand Kakachié nous a dit qu'on pouvait s'y inscrire ! Et tu crois que les ninjas des autres pays sont venus pour quoi ?

Narutoto : Ils sont peut-être venus pour voir le concert de la star academie

_bruit de pas._

Sasoule : Je crois pas que ce soit le cas, sinon ils sont légérement sado-maso. Où ils sont sourd. Bref, ramene ton cul crétin et suis nous.

Narutoto(doucement) : Tu vois voir toi... Je vais briller dans cette examen et toi tu vas merder ! Ton succé m'appartiendra et je serai tout près du titre d'Encage !

Sasoule : T'as dis quelque chose ?

Narutoto : ça te regarde pas trou du cul !

_(Bruit de baffe)_

Sakoula : Parle pas comme ça à Sasoule !

Narutoto : Oui madame...

Sasoule(pensé) : J'aimerai pas être à la place de Naruto.

une voix : Arrêtez-vous !!

Narutoto : Hein ? Quoi ? K'il y a ?

_Théme de Rock Lee._

La voix : Je m'appelle Pierre Lié et je viens défier Sasoule Chiwawa pour un combat !

Sasoule : Pas intéressé !

Pierre Lié : Ne te défile pas !

Narutoto : Moi par contre ça m'intéresse !

Lié : Là, c'est moi qui s'y pas intéressé !

Narutoto : Tu vas voir gros sourcil ce que je vaut moi !

_Bruit de quelqu'un qui cours, bruit de quelqu'un qui glisse et un gros boum._

Sakoula : Il s'est passé quoi là ?

Sasoule : Naruto a foncé tête baissé, il a glissé et il s'est bouffé le mur. Gros sourcil n'a rien fait.

Sakoula : Ha bon... Je me disais aussi.

Sasoule : Dans ce cas, fallait pas me demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lié : Alors ? Tu viens Chiwawa ?

Une voix : Lié ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire de combat avant le début de l'examen.

Lié : Maître ? Vous êtes là ?

_Pouf + Thème de Gai_

un gars bizarre : Oui mon petit Lié ! Comme je me douté que tu allais défier le Chiwawa.

Narutoto : Hein ? Quelle heure il est ? Ben merde ! Emmanuel Chain ici ? Je rêve !

Gars bizarre : Non mon mignon ! Je suis Mito Gay ! Le maître de Pierre Lié !

Sasoule, Sakoula, Narutoto(pensé unique) : On aurait pas remarqués... Même fringue vert très moche... Même coupe... Ils sont pas parents ?

Gay : Lié ! Tu connais la sanction pour ne pas m'avoir obéi !

Lié : Oui sensei ! 500 fois le tours de Konoha à cloche-pied !

Narutoto : Sont pas net ces mecs...

_Nouvelle musique, Naruto Théme._

Sakoula : Narutoto ! Raméne toi, on va être en retard pour l'examen !

Narutoto : Hein ? Un examen ? Quel examen ? Je veux pas avoir mon bac moi ! Je veux être ninja ! Voir Encage !

Sasoule : A chaque fois qu'il dort, il oublie tout... Tu m'étonne qu'il ait raté trois fois l'examen final de l'Académie. Sakoula, je te laisse le plaisir de le frapper.

Sakoula : Merci Sasoule !

_Bruit de plusieurs baffe._

Sasoule : C'est bon ? Tu te souviens ?

Narutoto : Aaaaah oui ! L'examen de Chouté !

Sasoule : C'est bien ! Sakoula, tu peux arrêter de le frapper ! On y va !

Sakoula : Bien !

Gay : Un minute les jeunes !

Narutoto, Sakoula, Sasoule : Eh merde...

Gay : Vous êtes bien les éléves de Kakachié ?

Narutoto : Ben...

Gay : Je le savais ! Vous êtes facile à reconnaitre ! Un blond idiot !

Narutoto(se rendant pas compte que c'est de lui qu'on parle) : Il parle de qui là ?

Gay : Un bonbon rose sur patte ?

Sakoula(pas contente) : C'est qui Bonbon rose sur patte ?

Gay : Le chiwawa qui fait une tête de bull-dog !

_Bruit de quelque qui sort de la poche (bref, frottement du tissu contre un objet)_

Sasoule : J'ai vraiment cette tête ?

Sakoula : Sasoule ! Prête moi ton miroir pour le lancer sur le sensei de gros sourcil !

_fin du thème._

Gay : N'en voulait pas à mon éléve ! Il a toujours voulut montrer qu'il est le plus fort, donc Chiwawa, tu es le type d'adversaire qu'il veut ! En plus, il veut briller devant Sakoula !

Sakoula : Bha il peux toujours rêver, c'est pas mon type !

Sasoule : Et vous ? Vous connaissez Kakachié ?

Gay(mode je suis dans ma bulle) : C'est un ami et un rival ! Dès qu'on a du temps libre, on se défit pour savoir qui est le plus fort, et en ce moment, c'est moi le plus fort... ben... Ils sont où les mômes ?

Sasoule : Pfffiou ! Il me soulait l'Emmanuel Chain à deux sous !

Narutoto : On aurait dû écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ce gars.

Sakoula : Il connait Kakachié-sensei, c'est un rival, point final ! On file à l'examen maintenant car l'énergument avec des chenil au desus des yeux nous a retarder !

Narutoto : Des chenilles ? Je croyais que c'était des touffes des poils !

Sakoula : C'est une images idiots ! Tiens ? Regarder là-bas, c'est Kakachié ! Ohé sensei !

Kakachié : C'est pas trop tôt les jeunes ! Un moment, j'ai crus que vous aviez fuit ! Comme pendant les missions !

Sasoule : Les seuls fois où on a essaiyé de fuir, c'est parce que vous nous avez forcé à nettoyé votre appartement, faire votre lessive et allait acheter votre livre porno !

Kakachié : Ah non ! Pour le livre, j'y suis allé moi même ! J'ai pas envis que vous lisiez ça !

Sakoula : Qui aurait envis de lire ça ?

Sasoule et Naruto (pensé) : Moi j'aimerai lire ça ! C'est pour rien qu'on essaiyé de lui piquer son livre pendant les missions en même temps qu'on voulait voir sous son masque !

Kakachié : Mmm mmm mmm ! Mmmm mm mmmmm !

Narutoto : Oui oui ! On y va ! On y va !

Sakoula : Heu... T'as compris ce qu'il a dit ?

Narutoto : Bha ouais ! Il a dit : Bon les jeunes ! Maintenant allez-y !

Sakoula : Ah bon...

_Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre._

**Fin de l'épisode.**


End file.
